


Non-Stop

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [8]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Again, Begging, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Getting handsy in Javi's lap, M/M, Praise, Spanking, Teasing, fun with ties, handjobs, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: You’d noticed that the evenings were becoming cooler and you had been telling yourself that you should start wearing a jacket of some sort. However, the thought to grab it on your way out most mornings usually slipped your mind, and it was only a short walk to your car anyways. You barely even noticed the cool temperature, not until something much warmer and heavier weighed across your shoulders.A particularly exciting night for Javi and the reader.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



It’s just a slight shiver.

You’d noticed that the evenings were becoming cooler and you had been telling yourself that you _should_ start wearing a jacket of some sort. However, the thought to grab it on your way out most mornings usually slipped your mind, and it was only a short walk to your car anyways. You barely even noticed the cool temperature, not until something much warmer and heavier weighed across your shoulders.

You blink in surprise and look over at Javi, who’d stuffed his hands in his pockets as you both walk towards the lot. His leather jacket smells like cologne and tobacco and the shoulders droop a little as you slide your arms into the sleeves. Habitually, you glance over your shoulder, but it’s a bit later and the path leading up to the station is empty. Usually Javi reserved such actions for when you were more clearly out of sight, so the thoughtfulness of the jacket simultaneously makes you heart swell and stomach thrill.

Still thinking about it when you reach the car, you pause when Javi holds out a hand, “I’ll drive.”

It takes you a moment to fish the car key out, and the heavy leather pressing against you is wonderful, bunching up against your hip as you stick your hand down your pocket. It’s definitely too big for you, and you catch Javi staring out of the corner of your eye.

A cool breeze flutters across your face and you press the car key into his palm. You see his throat bob as he swallows, eyes trailing over you. You raise an eyebrow and turn to make your way over to the passenger door. There’s the sound of Javi clearing his throat and you smirk to yourself, pulling the jacket in around you as you slip into the passenger’s seat.

Chit chat about your days fills the car, although you can hear something strained in Javi’s voice as he talks. You’re sure you know why and you make sure to lean in, coating your words with small teases and flirts as a plan formulates in your mind. It was risky, but the boiling at the pit of your stomach and the leather rubbing against your shirt fills you with enough confidence for it.

It’s only a short drive back to your apartment complex and when Javi turns the car off, you’re both swamped in darkness, illuminated only by the single light over the front door of the complex. You’re both still for a moment. Javi is more of a silhouette than anything in the dim, and the urge to be close to him suddenly becomes unbearable. With on swift movement, you’re pushing yourself up and over the armrest and climb resolutely into Javi’s lap.

Confused hands fly up, “Hey, what-” His words drop off when you press your hips together, sliding in between him and the wheel to settle firmly against him. Cradling his neck, you lean down to pepper kisses up his jaw.

“I saw you looking,” you murmur, reaching his ear, “You like me in your jacket don’t you?” You let the words come out breathy and hot, and you feel Javi shiver beneath you. His hands smooth around your lower back, underneath the jacket.

“Yeah,” he breathes back, “I do.”

The tight grip on your ass is all the encouragement you need to continue. In the cover of darkness and the relative seclusion of the parking spot, you feel more than emboldened to move your lips to Javi’s and kiss him heatedly. Squeezing your legs around him and rolling your hips, you relish the feeling of Javi groaning into your mouth. It rumbles through you and you fumble at the buttons of his shirt to pull it open. It might have been cool outside but it’s muggy in the car, and a thin layer of sweat is already forming over Javi’s collarbone.

“Bet you wish you could fuck me in it.” You gasp when he suddenly pushes up and you can feel the length of his erection on your thigh. Your own pants are quite tight by this point and you have to keep yourself plastered to him to stop yourself from accidentally hitting the horn on the wheel. Javi doesn’t seem to mind, arms wrapped tightly around you as you grind against each other.

He’s kissing down your neck now, suckling at the skin there not quite hard enough to bruise. You shudder under the touch of his lips and slip your hand up into his hair, tangling your fingers in the curls at the back of his head.

“Fuck, I would,” Javi growls against your throat, “I’d bend you over and fuck that tight little ass until you’re begging for it.”

“You sure,” you jerk his head back and pull your hips up, “About that?” Shoving a hand between your bodies, you work at his belt, and then his fly. You’re just able to get his cock out and he moans at the touch. Keeping his head tilted back by the grip in his hair, you keep your eyes locked on his as you begin to stroke him, keeping your fist tight and quick, “You sure I can’t have you begging for me?”

Mouth hanging open, Javi’s eyes are dark and dilated as he thrusts up into your grip, hands digging into your back. You can’t resist diving down for another kiss, wet and hot, and you wish there were enough space to pull out your aching cock. Javi is groping your ass again, squeezing and pulling in a way that has you panting.

“C-chico, _fuck_.”

“Let me hear it, Javi.” You press your forehead to his, hand still fisted in his hair, and your lips brush against each other as you speak in a half-whisper, “You want to come like this you have to ask for it.”

To drive your point home you slide your hand down and then grip the base of his cock, making him keen breathily. For a moment, there’s nothing but you and Javi, the air thick and heavy as you wait for him to give in. His cock is hot in your hand and you feel it twitch as he sucks in a breath, “ _Please_.”

“What was that?” You drag your hand up slowly and you feel him arch against you, “Say it again, Javi.”

“Please, fucking _please_ ,” he gasps. He lifts you up with the force of his squirming hips, his hands like iron on you.

“There you go now,” you whisper, starting up a fast and hard rhythm on his cock, “Pull your shirt up and keep telling me how much you want it.”

“Fuck, I-” Javi scrambles at the hem of his shirt, shoving it up to his chest, “I want- I’m gonna- _chico_.”

With a sharp inhale, you feel him tense beneath you, and then he’s coming, letting out a long moan and spilling out over your hand and across his stomach. You stroke him through it, gently kissing the corner of his mouth as you do, until he’s tugging at your elbow with a grunt.

Grinning, you sit up and lift your hand to your mouth, licking the drops of cum from your fingers. Javi simply leans back in the seat and watches, panting, and running his hands up your sides. The taste of him is bitter and musky and you close your eyes, enjoying it spreading across your tongue.

“Fuck,” Javi growls, dragging a firm hand down your thigh, “You’d better get something to clean me off so I can get you upstairs.”

Hand clean, you pull yourself off him and reach for the glovebox where you know a pack of tissues are. The pack is half empty, but there’s enough for Javi and you hold it out of reach teasingly for a second before handing it over. You’re still feeling pretty riled up and it thrills you to think what Javi will do to you when you get upstairs.

When Javi is tucking himself back into his pants, you go to open the passenger door, and stop when you feel his hand on yours. You look back at him and he lifts it to his mouth, kissing your knuckles softly, “You’re always so good for me, chico.”

You flush and he smirks, kissing your palm before releasing your hand. “Upstairs. _Now_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter filled with nothing but smutty smut times. Tags have been updated, but nothing too serious. They can have fun, as a treat.

Up the stairs, down the hall, fumbling at the front door… It’s a thrill, even if Javi isn’t strictly chasing you. You stay a few steps ahead of him, fighting the urge to break out into a run, and you practically fall through your front door, Javi’s arms already pulling you against him as he kicks the door shut unceremoniously.

“You,” Javi growls in your ear, sliding his hands up your stomach from behind, “Are gonna pay for that.”

There’s still a breathlessness that reminds you exactly what you did to him downstairs and you smirk, running your hands across his, “Am I?”

His lips are trailing down the side of your neck, making you shiver, and you tip your head to give him better access. One hand is already moving downwards, crawling across your belt to grope at the bulge in your pants. He squeezes and you gasp, rocking forward unconsciously. You can feel the smile being pressed into your skin and his hand slides up to rest at the base of your throat.

“Do you want to be punished?”

The words send a spark of heat shooting through your stomach, bringing up memories of a hushed conversation one night, full of gentle touches and blushing questions and what exactly you would like done to you.

You swallow against the palm of his hand and open your mouth when he squeezes again, “ _Yes_.”

“Then strip.” The harsher tone in Javi’s voice was minute but apparent and it makes you shiver, “But leave the jacket on.”

A few minutes later you’re face down on the bed, naked except for the leather jacket slick against your skin, shifting as Javi tightens the tie wrapped around your wrists and the bedpost. He’s methodical and firm and when he finishes the knot his fingers tangle in your hair and pull your head up.

Leaning down, Javi kisses your cheekbone, oppositely gentle to his grip and murmurs, “What’s the word?”

“Mandarin,” you breathe back, grinding your hips into the bed impatiently, “Come on, Javi.”

He chuckles and releases your hair, climbing onto the bed. Still fully clothed, he roughly yanks your hips up, his knees bracketing yours. The tie keeps your chest pressed to the bed and you wiggle your hips in a tease, jolting when a sharp smack stings against the back of your thigh.

“Stay still,” Javi orders. A soft hand runs over the hot patch of skin, the other gently pulling at your ass cheek, “And I don’t want any attitude. got it?”

You bite your lip and press your face into the sheets, prepared this time for another smack when you don’t respond. “Answer me,” Javi growls, and another slap rings out.

“Y-yes, Javi,” you whimper, flexing your fingers. You hadn’t thought this is how the night would go when you impulsively climbed into his lap downstairs, but your cock hanging hard and heavy between your legs more than indicates your avid interest.

Javi’s touch moves up to grasp both of your ass cheeks and spread them apart, pushing his thumbs down the inner curve. The pressure sends a tremor through you and you struggle to stay still, just as he had asked. A bead of sweat trickles down your spine, to the jacket bunched up near your shoulders where the hem had slid down. It smells like him, and the scent is dizzying enough that you moan when he slaps your ass this time.

“You like that, don’t you?” _Slap_. Javi’s grip is so tight it’s bruising and you arch your back the slightest despite yourself. Your skin is burning but you don’t care. Every smack goes straight to your cock and it is absolutely aching to be touched. Enough that you’ll do anything for him.

_Slap_. “I asked you a question.”

You gasp into the sheets, tugging helplessly at the tie, “I do, Javi, I do.”

_Slap, slap_. Two quick lighter ones, but on your sensitive skin feels like electricity. He presses his legs together against yours a little tighter, “What a little slut. So desperate to get fucked.” A thumb skates over your entrance and you whine.

_Slap_. “Say you’re a slut.”

“I’m a s-slut.” _Slap_.

“Tell me you’re desperate for cock.”

“I’m d-desperate for cock. _Please, Javi_.”

You’re expecting another smack, but instead you get a gentle grope. Your skin is buzzing and the rough pads of Javi’s fingers make it ache. You turn your head and see Javi staring down at your, eyes blown and dark. The inseam of his jeans scrapes on your outer thighs as he leans forward, tilting his head, “Well that’s just too bad now isn’t it, _chico_? Considering you already got me off downstairs.” You hear the click of the lube bottle, “Guess you’ll just have to come on my fingers, huh?”

This time the slap is hard and your legs shake beneath it, skin raw and tender.

“P-please, please.” Your voice comes out muffled through the sheets. Two slick fingers rub unbearably light on your entrance. You squirm and rock your hips back, not caring if Javi admonishes you again. In fact, you want him to, you want him to slap your burning skin and make you beg for it.

“ _Brat_.” _Slap_. You sob into the sheets, forcing your hips to still. Javi continues to rub slow circles into your entrance, pushing just slightly, and his hand soothes down your thigh, “Be good for me, I know you know how.”

Finally, _finally_ , his fingers push in steadily down to the first knuckle and then pull out, making you inhale sharply. Your shoulders are aching as wonderfully as your ass is and you focus on breathing through Javi slowly driving his fingers deeper and deeper.

“That’s it.” Javi’s voice is soft and he twists his fingers just a bit, “Just like that. What do you say?”

You know what he wants to hear and in a streak of defiance, you turn your head up again and press your lips together. Your eyes are locked on his and despite the hand you see lift, he looks pleased.

_Slap_. He shoves his fingers deeper and you groan, “Thank you, Javi, _Javi, ah_.”

That last slap tingles through you like fingers across your skin, intermingled with the shudders from Javi speeding up his movements. He’s fucking his fingers into you now, but just frustratingly shy of where you really want him. All you can do is muffle your desperate noises into the bed. Your cock bounces every time his hand slams into you, ignored and leaking onto the bed, and suddenly all you want is for him to touch it.

“Javi, oh fuck, Javi, please touch me, I-” you cut yourself off with a gasp when Javi shoves his fingers in as deep as they’ll go and holds them there, gripping your sore ass.

“What was that?”

He’s so quiet you barely hear him and you brace yourself for another slap. It doesn’t come, though, and instead you cry out when he crooks his fingers just right, pressing against your prostate mercilessly.

“You want me to touch you?” You can’t stop from moving anymore and you writhe under Javi, gasping and sobbing as he massages in small circles, “Want me to touch that greedy cock of yours?”

“Yes, please, please, _yes_.” The words come out between gulps of air, practically choked out, and Javi pauses.

His hand quickly slides down to your lower thigh and he taps twice, “Okay?”

You glare at him over your shoulder, breathing heavily, “ _Don’t you dare stop_.”

The concern briefly filling his gaze melts away and he resumes his movements. You already feel like you’re so close that you know you won’t last long if he does go for your cock too. His fingers slide easily now and he continues to fuck into you as he speaks, “Beg for it. Good whores beg to be touched.”

Words start spilling out of your mouth almost of their own accord, “Please, Javi, please touch me, I need it, fuck, I’ve been so good, please I’m begging you, fucking _please_ Javi.”

That seems to be enough, because next thing you know Javi is reaching around starting up a brutal pace on your cock, stroking it tight and quick. Pleasure burns through you hotter than the skin on your ass and the bed creaks as you pull on the tie, your entire body straining.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you moan, pressing your face into the sleeve of the jacket. You’re wound up so tight you know that you’ll spring at any moment and you rock forward into Javi’s grip and then back onto his fingers, desperate and needy.

“You gonna come, _chico_?” Javi sounds breathless, as if the mere sight of you is more than enough for him. He doesn’t let up for one moment and you ball your hands into fists, biting down on the leather as you feel your body begin to shake. Javi doesn’t seem to mind that you don’t answer and even though your heart is pounding in your ears, you can hear him speaking, his words nearly slurring together with every syllable, “Yes, that’s it, fuck you’re doing so well, I want you to come for me like a good boy, such a good boy-”

And that’s what does it, the praise making your balls draw up and fucking _come_ , hips jerking erratically as you spurt across the bedsheets. Javi withdraws his fingers almost immediately, but keeps stroking you through it, until you’re whimpering and squirming at the overstimulation.

The bed lifts as Javi gets up and circles around to undo the tie. As soon as you’re free, you collapse onto your side, boneless, and watch as Javi procures a towel to wipe up the mess. Dropping it on the floor, he climbs up next to you, running a hand down your side beneath the jacket.

“You’re alright?”

You blink up at him and laugh, rolling onto your back, “Javi, I’m more than alright. I should jerk you off in the car more oft-” You’re cut off by his lips pressing to yours, cradling your cheek like it’s precious. Sighing into his mouth, you kiss languidly for a few moments before he pulls back, pushing an errant hand through your hair as he props himself up on his elbow.

“Good.” His fingers find the lapel of his jacket and he fiddles with it. “I like it on you,” Javi says with a small smile, “Maybe you should keep it.”

Even as your heart lurches, you roll your eyes, “I don’t really pull it off like you do, though. Besides,” you cover his hand with yours, “You can think of me every time you wear it now.”

The moment is interrupted by a loud gurgle from Javi’s stomach and you both look down. You raise an eyebrow, “Hungry?”

With a huff, Javi pushes himself up, grimacing, “Maybe.”

You laugh again and roll out of the bed, “Dinner coming right up, then.” Reluctantly, you shrug the jacket off your shoulders and drape it over the end of the bed before pulling out some sweatpants. Your ass twinges a bit, but it isn’t too bad as you pull the waistband over it. Javi is still sitting on the bed when you look over and you hold out a hand, “Come on, _mi querido_.”

Javi scratches the back of his head and then stands to take it, warm and heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is gonna have to answer for the car shenanigans...
> 
> As always, mxartbotboy on tumblr if you'd like to hit me up.


End file.
